


[PODFIC] Senza Catene by Mad_Lori

by oncomingtragedy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crackfic!: The Musical, Fluff, M/M, Mad_Lori, Music, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Schmoop, Sherlock Sings!, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingtragedy/pseuds/oncomingtragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a secret hobby. One night John follows him to find out what his flat mate is up to and gets the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Senza Catene by Mad_Lori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Senza Catene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36309) by Mad_Lori. 



> The first thing you must know is that this is the first podfic (or sound editing, etc) I have ever made. As that is the case, do please excuse the rough-cuts and how the embedded music at times overpowers my voice. One day I will probably return to tweak or perhaps even re-record, but not for a long while yet. On that note I also apologize for any mispronunciation (as I'm Canadian - I tried), and my poor (inconsistent) attempts at an accent, if it can be called that. I'm aware that the different 'voices' I use for the characters are not consistent either, but I will point to my title of 'Novice Podficcer' and gladly listen to any and all recommendations. Should I ever truly attempt this again, I will be glad for any commentary.
> 
> I have a great love for music fics within this fandom, and even without the fact that it's a MadLori fic, this one is a complete dream. Sherlock. Singing. Opera. You can not ask for anything more. The fact that this fic was written by one of the best writers in the fandom makes this a golden piece of work that should not be overlooked. The link to the actual fic is below (it is not posted on AO3), and I *highly* recommend spending the time to read it through yourself if you haven't already done so.
> 
>  
> 
> [Senza Catene on LiveJournal](http://madlorific.livejournal.com/23141.html)
> 
>  
> 
> I had a lot of fun putting this together, and I taught myself quite a lot. Embedding the music was perhaps the most fun, as trying to get the timing right was challenging in just the right way (plus a bit of a change from listening to my own voice for an extended period of time). I'll freely say that the timing of the narration over the embedded songs is what I'm most proud of in this whole project.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please do leave any comments or recommendations. I'd **love** to hear from you.

Please don't listen through your browser as MediaFire seems to be susceptible to static. The file itself is 74 MB.

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d76s12xuub8hpdv/SenzaCatenePodficMadLori.mp3)


End file.
